Family Pride
by NotNeeded97
Summary: Well two boys run a con as Parker, Eliot, and Hardison look over it. Nate and Sophie don't find out about it until they get back to the restaurant. When they do find out they freak. But they're happy, because it's they're little family that they hope will finish the job that they started.


Parker and Eliot looked at the screen with pride in their eyes as they watched the two younger people avoid the security and successfully get into the room. Two boys, who were both sixteen, one tall and thin and the other, slightly shorter than the other, with more of a build, these were Eliot and Parker's kids. They happen to be just like them. Tyler and Peter.

"Hardison, I need you to check the security footage." Tyler said as he went to the safe and cracked it. Peter stood behind him with his arms folded across his chest, a scowl on his face.

"Hurry up will ya bro?" Tyler scowled and grabbed the diamonds from the safe and stuffing them in his pocket. Parker smiled as she watched them through the camera she and Eliot planted the day prior, oblivious to the twins.

"Boys, we got two guards comin' up your way. Better head on out before the notice anything unusual."

"Give them a second, Christ Eliot, they need to get the info of- Alright never mind, get yo asses outta there boys!" Hardison exclaimed through the com. Peter opened the mini blinds and peeked through them, seeing a group of guards running towards the room and grinned. Tyler rolled his eyes and nodded his head. Peter opened the door and the guards ran at him at full force.

"For pete's sake, this is the second time this has happened!" One of the guards whined. Parker looked at the monitor and snorted. Peter turned and brought his knee up and smashed the guards face, and throwing him out of the way, then kicked backwards, successfully knocking over another guard.

"Ty, get yo ass over here and help me with them!" Tyler ran over, a grin appearing on his face. The boys stood back to back and took out the remaining for men in a matter of seconds.

"You have your harness on right?" Peter nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tyler smiled and the attached their harnesses to the rope they had set up before hand. A van was waiting at the bottom of the street, a hacker, thief, and hitter waiting on the inside. The landed quickly and ran into the van, and sped off. The boys looked at their parents with grins on their faces.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" They exclaimed at the same time. Eliot groaned in frustration.

"Now Gracie will want to go help sometime if she hears about this. She's only fourteen, you two are lucky that I let y'all go this time without telling Nate or Sophie." The boys groaned and slouched down.

* * *

Eliot stood in the kitchen of the working bar, which also served as the crew's headquarters. Eliot was one of the main chefs there when he wasn't, well being the team hitter. Cooking was a secret passion of his and it helped him clear is head when he needed too. The restaurant was closed, as it was nearly ten at night, and this wasn't a 24/7 restaurant or diner. Parker, Hardison, Tyler, Peter, Nate, Sophie, Gracie, and Hannah were sitting in one of the booths.

"So, what were y'all up to today?" Tyler, Peter, Parker, and Hardison shared a look.

"Nothing really." Sophie looked at me with her '_are you kidding me'_ look.

"Oh really now. You two are horrible liars; you get it from your father. Jeez, try to make an effort at least, even your mum is better a liar than your pops at times," Sophie said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes in the process. Parker groaned in frustration.

"We let them do their first con alright? Quit bugging them already." Sophie gasped as Nate crossed his arms across his chest, and leaned back.

"You two ran a con without us?" Tyler and Peter nodded their heads.

"Just us two. We had Mum, Pops, and Hardison for backup though. They stayed in the van though." Tyler shrugged.

"Yea, Me and Ty got to beat the shit outta some guards too," Petere grinned and Tyler revealed what was in his pocket.

"Oh My," Sophie gasped, and covered her mouth as she looked at the diamonds.

"That's a lot of diamonds." Tyler stared at her like she was some freak.

"You think that this is a lot of diamonds? Really Soph? You know damn well that this is not a lot," Sophie glared and crossed her arms.

"Well excuse me for not having a master thief as my mother Tyler." Parker rolled her eyes and glanced at the boys.

"Tyler… where's the rest of them?" Tyler grumbled and pulled another handful out of his pocket. Parker eyed him and he continued to pull the small fortunes out of his coat. Sophie gasped at the pile lying on the table in front of her.

"Where did you go to get these? Lord, you have at least a million dollars right here! At least!" Tyler rolled his eyes at her antics.

"It's not like mom would let us go to a jewelers, we went to some snooty politician's office and stole them from his safe." Eliot walked into the room, a scowl on his face.

"And that's all you're gonna be doin' for the time being. We might let you do something else simple, but you ain't helpin' out on a regular basis like you think you are." The boys groaned and Hannah smirked.

"Ah Ah ah, don't you think you'll be helping out either young lady!" Sophie exclaimed, pointing at Hannah. Hannah crossed her arms and pouted.

"But Mum!"

"Listen to your Mother Hannah," Nate said, leaned back still with his eyes closed.

"Really Dad? You put your input in to defend mum? Real nice." Nate shrugged.

"Your're only thirteen Hannah. She has a point and you know it. Now quit arguing already. Plain and simple. They have to be older than sixteen to run their first con solo. No exceptions." Everyone shrugged.

"Agreed,"

* * *

Author's note: One shottttt... I was bored... Le thought twas in my head... I hope yall liked this ^-^

NN97


End file.
